batmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Batman Film Franchise
The Batman film franchise is a franchise of a total of six films. Burton/Schumacher films Batman Main article: Batman: The Movie Tim Burton released the motion picture Batman on June 23, 1989, and featured the Joker as the main villain. Michael Keaton was cast as Bruce Wayne/Batman and Jack Nicholson was chosen to portray Jack Napier/The Joker. Plot As a young boy, Bruce Wayne's parents were murdered by a mysterious criminal. In order to ensure that a criminal would not do the same to others, Wayne became the caped crusader Batman. One day a mob boss's partner, Jack Napier, breaks into a chemical factory along with a group of thugs. The police arrive but are quickly thwarted by Napier. Batman arrives as well and fights with Napier, ultimately leading to Napier falling into a vat of waste. Believing Napier to be dead, Batman gives his thugs to the police and they are imprisoned. Later that night, Napier survives the fall and rises from the vat, but is permanently scarred with bright white skin and green hair. The nerves and muscles around his lips had froze, causing him to smile forever. Napier then named himself The Joker, a proper name for his looks. That night, Joker breaks into his boss's office and murders him. Joker then takes the mob boss's place as the most powerful crime lord in Gotham City. Bruce Wayne soon discovers that it was the Joker who had murdered his parents has a boy, and sets out for revenge. Wayne makes a date to go to the art museum with Vicki Vale, but is notified that the Joker will be there. He sends Vale a package with a small gas mask and a note that said to wear it. Vale wears the mask as the people around her begin suffocating from Joker's poisonous gas. Joker, who has covered his white face in skin colored make-up, enters the museum along with a group of thugs and begin ruining types of art, splattering paint on delicate works of art (For example, Joker paints a statue's hair green and lips red) and eventually stop by Vale. Joker attempts to kiss Vale, but she throws water at his face. Pretending to be in pain, Joker covers his face, yelling, "I'M MELTING I'M MELTING!" (parodying the end of The Wizard of Oz where the Wicked Witch begins to melt from being poured on with water). Joker removes his hands from his face, which the water splashed some of the make-up off, revealing half of Joker's white skin. The Joker tries to kill Vale when Batman breaks through the window and fights his thugs. Joker and the leftover thugs run for it and escape Batman's hands. The next day at Bruce's apartment, Vale and Wayne are happily talking when the Joker breaks in. He kidnaps Vale and brings her to an unknown location. That night, The Joker and his minions host a parade down on the main street in Gotham. As he is giving millions of dollars away, his balloons secrete toxic gas into the air. Batman arrives in the Batplane and takes Joker's balloons and releases them into the air. The Joker then grabs a gun and shoots at the Batplane. The Batplane is hit, and crashes. Joker then takes Vale up to the top of the Gotham Cathedral. Batman also follows them, and a final battle between Joker and Batman ends in Joker falling off of the bell tower to his death. Batman Returns Main article: Batman Returns To be added Batman Forever Main article: Batman Forever To be added Batman & Robin Main article: Batman & Robin To be added Nolan films Batman Begins Main article: Batman Begins To be added The Dark Knight Main article: The Dark Knight To be added The Dark Knight Returns Main article: The Dark Knight Returns ''To be added Category:Films